Celular
by kmil-chan
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Oni no Kamijou se queda todo el día con el celular de Misaki? Entren y descubranlo, Oneshot


"Celular"

Disclamer: los personajes no me pertenecen, solamente las situaciones ridículas en las que los pongo son crédito mió

¿Qué pasaría si Oni no Kamijou tiene en sus manos el celular de Misaki?

Lean para saberlo

De nuevo esa sensación que lo atormentaba desde más de media hora. Aun estaba en clase, y Misaki sabía que estaba prohibido contestar llamadas pero… ¿Qué podía hacer para que Usagi-san entendiera que no puede estar pegado al teléfono cada 5 minutos?

-Ah aun falta media hora para que termine la clase.- el ojiverde veía como su maestro hablaba al mismo tiempo que anotaba algo en el pizarrón

-¿Pasa algo Misaki?

-Sempai, Usagi-san sigue llamándome y no puedo contestar

-Puedes salir al baño y contestar

-No creo que el sensei me deje hacerlo

De repente la conversación fue interrumpida por un gis que voló hacia Misaki, ambos chicos voltearon para ver a Oni no Kamijou parado frente a ellos

-Ya se los dije, si no quieren aprender mejor salgan de mi clase

-Ah lo siento sensei, fue culpa mía no volverá a pasar

El maestro los miro molesto y se dirigió de nuevo a continuar su clase. Sumi sonrió un poco y continuo anotando en su cuaderno mientras Misaki respiraba nervioso.

-Todo es culpa de ese Usagi-san, si no le contesto a la primera es porque no puedo cualquier persona lo sabe

El teléfono celular volvió a timbrar frustrando más al joven. Finalmente decidió dejar el teléfono en la mesa de a su lado, la cual estaba vacía, y dedicarse a escribir antes de que el sensei borrara lo que había escrito.

Sin embargo el gusto le duro poco, el sonido del celular vibrando se escuchaba y para su mala suerte, Kamijou-sensei estaba cerca cuando la llamada entro. Misaki alargo la mano para recoger el celular cuando el sensei lo tomo y lo puso en su escritorio sin interrumpir la clase. Misaki suspiro, al menos se había zafado de eso así que se dedico a tomar notas tranquilo.

El sensei estaba en otra situación. El sonido del celular vibrando cada 5 minutos estaba hartándolo hasta que finalmente se paro, volteo a ver a sus alumnos y se dirigió a su escritorio. Dejo el libro sin mucho cuidado y tomo el celular

-Me gustaría saber quien es la persona insensible que llama a alguien mientras esta en su clase

-Ah ¿Hiroki? Valla que gusto saludarte

-¿¡Akihiko!? Solamente tú serías capaz de molestar tanto a alguien

-Para ti debe de ser todo un honor hablar conmigo

-¿Honor? De que diablos hablas

-Basta de charlas, pon a Misaki al teléfono

-Estamos en clase Akihiko, así que usa la poca educación que tienes para dejar de llamar

Kamijou-sensei colgó la llamada y volteo a ver a sus alumnos. Algunos sonreían, otros estaban serios mientras que Misaki recargaba su cabeza en la mesa. La clase siguió, y el teléfono siguió vibrando.

Finalmente la clase termino, Kamijou-sensei tuvo que correr para llegar a su otra clase mientras que los demás alumnos apenas recogían sus cosas. Misaki fue jalado por Sumi para la siguiente clase haciendo que ambos olvidaran que Kamijou-sensei tenía el celular de Misaki.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las siguientes clases de Misaki transcurrieron tranquilamente. Nunca había tenido un día más tranquilo como ese. A la hora del almuerzo platico alegremente con Sumi, en clase pudo tomar todas las notas y estuvo bastante tranquilo

-¡Ah! Este día si que esta tranquilo

-Aunque la primera clase no lo fue tanto.- Sumi sonreía mientras guardaba sus cosas

-Tiene razón sempai, pero…siento que estoy olvidando algo… ¿Qué será?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto, las clases de Kamijou no fueron de lo mejor. Había olvidado regresarle el celular a su estudiante y ahora lo llevaba guardado en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y toda la clase estuvo vibrando. Varias veces intento parar la clase para hablar con Akihiko, el responsable de las 100 llamadas perdidas, o apagar el teléfono pero a penas dejaba de hablar un momento y todos se distraían haciendo que Oni no Kamijou tuviera que aventar cualquier cosa a la mano.

Por fin sus clases terminaron después del almuerzo, pensó en buscar a Takahashi pero Miyagi-sensei estuvo llamándolo

-Kamijou no puedes dejarme aquí solo con este trabajo

-Para empezar no sería tanto trabajo si hubiera trabajado desde ayer, además de que yo ya hice mi parte y este teléfono me esta volviendo loco

-¿Teléfono? No sabía que tenías celular Kamijou

-No es mió, se lo quite a un estudiante pero no dejan de llamar

-Ah… ¿ya intentaste apagarlo?

-Eso es lo que voy a hacer ahora

Kamijou se sentó en su escritorio con el teléfono en sus manos y pulso el botón rojo para intentar apagar el celular. Antes de que el bendito celular se apagara se puso en la pantalla un pequeño cuadro rojizo que decía: "Favor de escribir su clave para apagar". Kamijou estuvo a punto de tirar el celular al suelo cuando este empezó a vibrar nuevamente

-Akihiko deja de llamar

-Vamos Hiroki yo solo quiero hablar con Misaki

-No puedes, ahora debe de estar en clase y no voy a interrumpirlo para darle su celular

-Vamos eres su maestro así que debes de poder hacerlo

-No voy a abusar de mi posición como profesor. Mejor dime cual es la contraseña para apagar el celular

-Hun…podría ser "Usami-sama"

-…

Kamijou colgó nuevamente. Solamente podía hacer uso de esos 2 botones cuando entraba una llamada contestar o ignorar. A las siguientes 100 llamadas utilizo el botón de ignorar pero pronto termino cansado. Incluso le dio el celular a Miyagi para ver si este se hartaba pero en lugar de eso se puso a platicar tranquilamente con Akihiko sobre como era Kamijou de pequeño.

Trato de poner el celular en el fondo de su maletín con muchos libros y lo recargo en su mesa. Sin embargo pudo sentir como el teléfono vibraba. Decidió dejar el maletín más al lado y por fin estuvo unos minutos tranquilo. Fue a recoger unos papeles y cuando regreso a la habitación Miyagi tenía el teléfono en sus manos

-Cierto, cierto ya le he dicho yo que no…ja ja ja me gustaría ver esas fotos…claro deberíamos de reunirnos los 3 para tomar ¡Ah Kamijou! No sabía que había fotos tuyas tan comprometedoras de pequeño hay que ver las cosas que hacías ¡eh!... ¿de verdad? Eso si puedo imaginármelo, de hecho el otro día…

Kamijou cerro la puerta lentamente y giro sobre sus pasos para alejarse de esa ruidosa habitación

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Sempai, aun siento que estoy olvidando algo

-Mi beso de despedida puede ser

-No era algo importante

-Ah que cruel eres

-¡Mi celular!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kamijou ya no podía más. Ese maldito celular era más frustrante que trabajar todo un día entero con Miyagi. Finalmente pudo quitarle el celular a Miyagi mientras este encendía su cigarrillo y colgó la llamada. Pero el celular vibro nuevamente y no tenía la fuerza de pulsar algún botón así que simplemente sintió como toda su mesa vibraba. Suspiro de nuevo y alzo el celular para dejar de escuchar el molesto ruido y simplemente sentir como su brazo vibraba al mismo tiempo que el celular.

Después escucho que alguien tocaba a la puerta y Miyagi la abrió tarareando una alegre canción

-Ah esto… ¿esta Kamijou-sensei?

-¡Takahashi!

Kamijou prácticamente brinco de su silla con el celular en las manos y se lo dio al estudiante con lágrimas en los ojos

-Llegar en el perfecto momento

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Solo toma tu celular

Misaki tomo el celular y sintió como vibraba nuevamente. Misaki dio una pequeña reverencia y se volteo corriendo a toda prisa hacia la salida contestando el teléfono. Kamijou suspiro sintió como Miyagi tomaba aire para decir algo y volteo a darla una mirada haciéndolo callarse

Kamijou se sentó y se puso a revisar sus papeles. En una hoja tenía escrito lo que opinaba de cada alumno y tomó su pluma para escribir al lado del nombre "Takahashi Misaki: vive con Akihiko, justificación al 100%"


End file.
